The Power of Words
by Platonic1
Summary: This is a comedy in which Cloud tries to impress Terra with his poem, but fails miserably... A comedy when friendly fire turns out very unfriendly... A comedy when you don’t realize the power of your words...


This story is a lighthearted comedy and should be read as such.

* * *

_When I see you I get chills like a **Diamond Dust** of Shiva  
When I touch you, my body blazes like **Hellfire** of Ifrit  
Your talk kindles a spark in my soul like a **Mega Flare** of Bahamut_

_Even your silence is like a melodic **Silent Voice** of Siren  
Your eyes pierce through my heart like Odin's **Zantetsuken**_

_I steal a glimpse of you in darkness via **Lightning** of Ramuh  
Your eyes **Reflect** the pureness of your soul like that of Carbuncle  
But when you walk away without sparing me a second glance, it pierces my heart like **1000 needles** of Cacture _

_I don't know why, but I feel as if you have a direct connection to my heart like a **Worm Hole** of Atmos_  
_You possess ability to **Knife** out my heart like a Tonberry without even lifting a weapon_  
_The pureness of your heart would shame even the **Holly** of Alexander_

_Only you can lighten the **Eternal Darkness** of my heart like that of an Ark  
But, when I tried to open my heart, you ran away like a Doomtrain doing** Runaway Train** _

_You came into my life and turned it upside down like a **Tsunami** by a Leviathan_  
_Your proximity rejuvenates me like an **Eternal Breath** of Eden._

_To be with you would be my Ultimate End like that of the Knights of the Round  
Without you, like Anima, I would in eternal Pain, and forever lost in Oblivion_

* * *

With that… he folded the paper in half without even writing his name on it. On the folded side of the paper he wrote the name of his beloved. He reduced the size of his paper in half by folding it one more time before tucking it into his pocket.

With no enemy in sight, and no sense of danger nearby, he spends some quality time for himself. But romanticism was never his strongest side. After thinking a lot, this was the most romantic thing he could conjure.

Knowing his shortcomings he decided to take help from a pro, a consultant as one might say.

"Hey Zidane! Over here," called out Cloud from some distance. Zidane, who was on guard duty along with Cloud, sprinted towards the source of the voice.

"What's up? Any trespassers?" he inquired jumping from one rock to another.

"No. Everything is fine," Cloud assured as soon as Zidane landed next to him.

"So… What's the matter?" he asked.

"It's just that… I… I need your help with something…" he stuttered.

"Hey, anything to help a friend…" he said cheerfully with a wave of his hand.

"It's just that I… umm…I am not good at this stuff… so I thought, may… maybe I should consult you…" Cloud stammered while scratching the back of his head sheepishly. His voice fading as the sentence progressed.

That prompted Zidane to ask, "What can I do for you?" and as if asking wasn't enough… he started singing the lyrics of a song which Tidus taught him earlier.

"What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy…. What can I do for you?  
I can't hear you"

And as if singing alone wasn't enough, he started performing the dreaded monkey dance… Unable to witness all that, Cloud said in one breath, "I need you to read my poem."

Hearing those words, the artist Zidane who was showing off some fancy move by spinning on his tail, paused… and fell… to the ground with a loud thud.

He never thought that the words _Cloud_ and _Poem_ could exist in one sentence… ever…. But, he was wrong.

Cloud extended his hand… and Zidane, still on ground, looked up gratefully. Zidane extended his hand to use Cloud's offered hand as a leverage to get off the ground. But in actuality, Cloud had only extended his hand to give Zidane his poem; he had no intentions of supporting Zidane. Unknown to that fact, Zidane forced himself off the ground, only feel the effect of gravity and landing with yet another thump.

But this time, Zidane just rolled up on his back and stood up in one swift move. Zidane, always interested in gossip and love affairs, immediately leaned forward to pick up the letter from Cloud.

He opened the letter hastily as his curiosity was on a rampage. He brought the letter near his face and read out the first line, "To my dearest Terra…"

"Terra?" he screamed in a shock.

"Sseeehhhhhhh" hissed Cloud before covering his mouth. "Keep it down, do you want to wake them up?" he said pointing at the rest of the gang sleeping below. The rest of the gang, include Tidus, Squall, Bartz, Cecil, Firion, and the Warrior of Light.

The girl in question and the Onion Knight were supposed to arrive soon from their journey.

Since Cloud and Zidane were on the guard duty, they were on a higher platform from where they could see the vast road in front of them and a small valley behind them were everyone else was resting.

Not wanting to wake his companions, Zidane screamed again, but in a very low tone this time, "Terra?"

Cloud silently nodded in response.

Zidane finally settles himself and decided to read through the whole poem.

He read first few lines and looked up at Cloud horrified. He forced himself to read more, but after another two lines, he shot a warning glare to Cloud. Next, came a death glare, followed by an idiotic glare, and concluded by bemused glare. "Dude! Are you trying to hook up with Terra or break up with her?"

Cloud's heart sank hearing those words from a "Professional Chick Magnet."

"I told you I wasn't good at this stuff," he said, disappointment dripping from every word.

Zidane shoved the paper back to Cloud and said, "Just… Just read it to yourself and tell me how does it sound?"

Cloud was holding his beloved poem in front of him, uncertain to read it aloud. "Read it and I'll evaluate it line by line," Zidane reassured.

Zidane quickly grabbed a hanging branch of a nearby tree and swung himself to the adjacent tree and repeated it one more time before losing his grip and crashing face first into a huge trunk of a tree. Cloud, hesitantly followed his trail, on the ground of course.

"This is a nice spot. No one can see us from here, but we can see them, also we are close to entrance," said Zidane rubbing his sore forehead. Cloud plopped himself beside the self-certified-chick-attract-expert.

After taking a big gulp Cloud started reading his poem aloud.

* * *

When I see you I get chills like a _**Diamond Dust**_ of Shiva

_**Down in the valley…**_

It was still early morning… and after a long battle yesterday which lasted for the whole day; our heroes were taking some well deserved rest. But their peace was soon shattered and their peaceful slumber was about turn into a harsh awakening.

A pleasant spring like weather soon turned into a harsh winter. The cold air started blowing and the atmosphere became chilly… very chilly. Thick sheets of ice covered their defenseless bodies. Those poor souls like Tidus and Bartz who sleeps without wearing any armor were the first ones to feel the wrath. A beautiful spirit from the sky descended gracefully. For a second, it admired its artistic ice—froze-human—sculptures. Shiva raised its hand and snapped her fingers in a slow motion. The shards of ice flew up in every direction before disappearing from the common view.

"Aarrghhhh" "Woooohhhhh" "Heyyyyyyyyy" "Ouchhhhhhhh" "Hmmmpppp" "Grrrr" "Weeeeehhhh" and various other screams/squeals could be heard till the heavens in this peaceful morning.

Talk about rude awakening… it doesn't get any worse than this…may be it does.  
_**  
Up on the little clif…**_

"Did you hear someone screaming?" inquired Cloud getting alarmed.

"Nah! That was just my stomach growling for food" replied Zidane nonchalantly.

"Continue" he said, and Cloud obliged.

Cloud spoke the second line, nervousness quite evident in his voice.

When I touch you, my body blazes like _**Hellfire**_ of Ifrit

_**Down in the valley…**_

They had barely registered the pain from diamond dust… when a demonic figure emerged from the sky. From an extreme drop in temperature, they went to extreme warm temperature in matter of seconds. But, this time around, Bartz and Tidus were the lucky ones with the maximum ventilation; this time around Warrior of Light and Cecile earned maximum pity points for their excessive armor and suffocation.

Ifrit conjured a huge ball of fire and hurled it from half way across the sky crushing the temporary inhabitants of the valley. The physical impact was amplified as the fire engulfed the area before subsiding.

Once again, variety of screams could be heard emanating in all directions.

_**Up on the little clif…**_

"Did you hear something?" asked Cloud.

"Oh... I get it. You're just not comfortable saying your poem out loud," Zidane deduced.

"Why don't you do this… stand up and scream your poem from the top of your lungs… like declaring your love to the world," he suggested

"I can't do that!" Cloud said aghast and continued reading his poem…

Your talk kindles a spark in my soul like a _**Mega Flare**_ of Bahamut

_**Down in the valley…**_

Most of the heroes were certain that they were under attack from the enemy. But, at one point or the other, they all searched for their guardians who were supposed to guard the area when they slept. But, their contemplation was cut short by the emergence of the king of Guadrian Force, Mr. Bahamut. The dragon guardian swopped from the sky and placed itself above the heroes.

"Awww Sh*t," uttered Tidus as Bahamut stared down at them. Bahamut lifted its head up and concentrated a massive amount of energy in its mouth.

"Brace yourself," commanded Squall as Bahamut hurled its vicious ball of light and flare. Everyone was stunned by the impact and blinded by its luminance.

But even that wasn't enough for preventing ear piercing screams, now recognized as "Max-Scream-Version-3.0"

_**Up on the little cliff…**_

This time Cloud was sure he heard bunch of screams, but Zidane didn't even flinch. Cloud thought maybe he is hearing things in his head… again… and carried on…

Even your silence is like a melodic _**Silent Voice**_ of Siren

"Oh that a good one" praised Zidane

_**Down in the valley…**_

Up next, was a beautiful spirit named Siren. No one had any time to recover as the whole valley was coved by a surreal mist. A harp surfaced from the mist as the beautiful Siren began playing it. Silencing everyone… like… literally…

Hey, on a positive note, for once no one screamed... mainly because they were incapacitated, but that's beside the point.

Phew! That takes care of the annoying screaming and yelling and bitching and moaning… all done in one shot… success.

_**Up on the little cliff…**_

Since no screams were heard, the life on top of the little cliff got a little easier. Zidane had finally managed to convince Cloud to stand up and confess his love boldly…

Cloud reluctant at first, obliged.

Now, Cloud was standing on top of their little cliff, which was surrounded my many large mountains, his back towards the valley, but his voice echoing loud and clear. And he said his next line…

Your eyes pierce through my heart like Odin's _**Zantetsuken**_

_**Down in the valley…**_

Since most of the guys hadn't recovered from their silence. They were making gestures by hands and facial expression to get some help from the others. It was quite comical to see Tidus asking for some potion. But, their recovery phase was short lived as they finally heard the echoing words. The sun wasn't out, and the valley was covered with think mist, but Bartz was still able to make out a figure on the cliff. He pointed in the direction of the voice as all they saw was a silhouette. Too immersed in trying to find out the enemy... they unintentionally neglected the summon… Odin…

Odin charged down from the opposite end of the cliff from where Cloud was located on. His eight-legged horse charged through the field in blink of an eye. And no one need to describe the effects of Zantetsuken… it's a one hit KO.

Cloud unintentionally achieved something which the villains were trying to do for ages. He managed to know out 6 heroes in one shot…

_**On top of the little cliff…**_

Zidane lay sprawled on the ground, hidden from the view, while Cloud tried to be more expressive.

I steal a glimpse of you in darkness via _**Lightning**_ of Ramuh

_**Down in the valley…**_

When everybody is knocked out, its game over… but luckily, the Warrior of Light has used some herb which allowed him to revive himself after being KO'ed, just before getting knocked out by Odin. After getting back up, he started to cast life on his KO'ed companions… just to get shot down by Lightening from Ramuh.

But, on a positive note, in the flash of lightening they were finally able to make out the person, initially perceived as silhouette. The good news was that they were not under attack from an enemy, but rather, it was friendly fire… or unfriendly fire to be more precise.

_**On top of the little cliff…**_

Cloud was slowly gaining more confidence in his speech as he carried on…

Your eyes _**Reflect**_ the pureness of your soul like that of Carbuncle

_**Down in the valley…**_

Just when the Warrior of Light had dusted himself off the ground and prepared to cast curaga on his injured allies he heard a tiny squeal. The sound of that squeal was all too familiar to him, it was from Carbuncle. A green beast with large puppy eyes pounced on him, and using him as leverage, jumped high up in the sky and releases its ethereal radiance. Effectively blocking out the option of healing anyone… and adding more to their annoyance.

_**On top of the little cliff…**_

Cloud started being more expressive by waving his hands as he spoke like a true poet… as least he pretended to do that…

But when you walk away without sparing me a second glance, it pierces my heart like _**1000 needles**_ of Cacture

He finished the sentence by putting his free hand on his heart. Zidane quietly applauding from the side.

_**Down in the valley…**_

They had finally managed to revive everyone and some even managed to heal themselves. Just when things were started to look sunny, they turned thorny… A non-elemental attack from Cacture rained in thousands of needles from the sky.

No place to hide, no place to run.

But, on a positive note… their screaming had now evolved into a bunch of curses. Well, instead of making noises they were now using proper language, and that IS a progress… agreed not a "proper" language, but it's still a progress, regardless.

_**On top of the little cliff…**_

Up on the cliff, the poet Cloud was being at his expressive best, supported equally by his able friend Zidane. The next line was perhaps the epitome of his art….

I don't know why, but I feel as if you have a direct connection to my heart like a _**Worm Hole**_ of Atmos

_**Down in the valley…**_

"Just what the hell is that idiot doing?" demanded to Cecil.

"Since when have we ever understood idiots?" said Squall being philosophical. But when he saw the next summon, Atoms… the only philosophical remark he had was, "That son of bit*h"

Even before Squall could finish his curse, they were all enveloped into a massive mouth, processed, and tossed aside like a fecal matter after eating. All of their cursing was so in sync with each other that if they were a choir singing group, no one would be able to challenge their mastery.

But, on a positive not… the chorale of curses had now evolved into proper profanities. Profanities which would make Cid Highwind (FF7) feel at ease. Profanities which could now be censored and bleeped if telecasted.

_**On top of the little cliff…**_

Now, Cloud was like a possessed man, possessed by a ghost that is… a hybrid ghost to be precise. Perhaps a ghost made out of the recombinant DNA technology from the essence of a William Shakespeare, William Wordsworth, and Alexander Pope.

Cloud further narrates…

You possess ability to _**Knife**_ out my heart like a Tonberry without even lifting a weapon

_**Down in the valley…**_

Luckily for the fellows down below, the Tonberry are awfully slow. Tonberry's attack is awfully powerful, but its awful slowness sometime makes its awfully useless… sometime. While the heroes were getting pummeled so far, this was their change to get things straight. They tore into the Tonberry to the point that the Tonberry was trying to escape from the wrath of these highly frustrated human-look-alike-beasts. It even tried to un-summon itself, but to no avail. When you have a bunch of wild guys charging at you with numerous weapons… its scary… even for Tonberries…

But even that was short lived.

_**On top of the little cliff…**_

The possessive-poet-nature-syndrome compelled Cloud to read more than one line now… much to dismay of the people below…

The pureness of your heart would shame even the _**Holly**_ of Alexander  
Only you can lighten the _**Eternal Darkness**_ of my heart like that of an Ark

_**Down in the valley…**_

"That (censored) (censored) (censored)," complained Firion. Before feeling the impact of the holiest of all spells… followed by the most disgusting of all attack. Our so called heroes were first cleansed my holy bleach and then dumped into the slimy, gooey, mud of the eternal darkness. Talk about having a bad day.

"Hey you (censored) moron, stop you're pathetic (censored) poetry… or prose… of whatever (censored) that is," screamed Tidus trying to get Cloud's attention.

But, on a positive note… Tidus did learn something from his father besides blitzball. He inherited his talking abalities… I guess…

Anyway, Tidus' appeal fell to the deaf ears as Cloud responded, unintentionally of course, by saying three more lines.  
_**  
On top of the little cliff…**_

The possessive-poet-nature-syndrome had now tuned into a full blown Pretending-to-be-a-good-poet-disorder which brings forth more miseries.

But, when I tried to open my heart, you ran away like a Doomtrain doing _**Runaway Train**_  
You came into my life and turned it upside down like a _**Tsunami**_ by a Leviathan  
Your proximity rejuvenates me like an _**Eternal Breath**_ of Eden.

_**Somewhere down below…**_

Those small people in the valley were getting beyond agitated. They were quite frankly willing to cause an intentionally unintentional unfriendly fire on Cloud. But, their plans were cut short by the emergence of the all status problem inflecting Doomtrain. After being run over by a train, whatever was left of them was swept away by Tsunami. Their remaining organs, cells, and microbes were torched by all powerful Eden. And the best… or rather the worst part of it all… is that they can't even scream or curse or complain… Courtesy of silence casted by Doomtrain

_**On top of the little cliff…**_

"Hey slow down there. You are losing me," complained Zidane, jarring Cloud out of his trance.

"Oh … sorry" he uttered before clearing his throat and proceeding…

To be with you would be my _**Ultimate End**_ like that of the Knights of the Round

_**Somewhere down below…**_

Sorry... No words are left to describe their miseries

_**On top of the little cliff…**_

He took a deep breath before speaking his final line…

Without you, like Anima, I would in eternal _**Pain**_, and forever lost in _**Oblivion**_

"Now that is totally romantic," complimented Zidane.

Cloud nodded in acknowledgement.

_**Somewhere down below…**_

Whatever was left of the heroes was ripped apart by pain caused by Anima… and their remnants were further disintegrated into oblivion. Everybody knocked out… game over.

_**On top of the little cliff…**_

Cloud finally took a deep breath, let go of his paper, and relaxed with sense of accomplishment. But his peace was a short live too. His eyes fluttered and his heart started beating like… the beating of his fellow companions few moments ago… upon seeing the girl clad in red, his newest dream girl, Terra.

Zidane jumped up from the ground and frantically started waving at them until the Onion Knight, commonly known as Mr. OK, noticed him and Cloud.

The pair soon approached the heroes on the guard duty. OK greeted Zidane with a high-five and a friendly punch on the shoulder to Cloud. Terra offered a hand shake to Zidane and then to on-the-verge-of-nervous-breakdown Cloud. To which he gleefully obliged… and gleefully held her hand… and continued to hold her hand… till the point where she actually started twitching her wrist to get free of his grip. Cloud apologized shamefully but Terra just laughed it off, easing his nerves.

Meanwhile, OK noticed something which the "guard" obviously overlooked. By no human standards were the folks in the valley sleeping… they were all knocked out? Why?

The wheels in OK's head kept on churning as he isolated himself mentally from the rest…

All this provided ample of time for Zidane to pick up the letter and write something on it.

He stood up proud and tall, well as tall as he can get that is, and offered something to Terra. "Terra, this is for you my dear."

"For me? I wonder what is it?" she said with a smile.

Upon seeing the letter, Cloud immediately looked away embarrassed.

Terra opened the folded letter and started reading it with bewilderment.

For Cloud… it was the awful moment of truth, it was a time when you get the results of your exam.

After the reading the whole poem happiness was radiating from her eyes. She dropped the letter and outstretched her arms for a hug. To Cloud it was the moment of triumph. He smile and extened his arms as well… just to see Terra running past him and hugging Zidane.

All the words in the dictionary would be less to describe the turmoil inside of Cloud at this moment. His face had turned pale and his expressions were of complete horror and shock.

To add fuel to the fire, Zidane, still locked in an embrace, grinned like a monkey who has acquired the last piece of banana on the planet. He even gave a "V" sign to Cloud… and that got Cloud out of his stupor.

He realized that something in the poem must have gone wrong. He picked up the folded piece of poem and turned it around. He had written "To my dearest Terra," on one side and had left the other side blank, where Zidane had simply written, "By your Zidane" … that's it… that simple...

Still in embrace Zidane whispered to Cloud. "9 guys and 1 girl, the competition is tough. I had to make my move. You know the economy is very bad here, so you've gotta grab every opportunity you get."

"Hey, anything to help a friend… Ya right," Cloud uttered in disgust, but Zidane just grinned which enraged Cloud further.

"You…. You… you…" profanities or some highly qualified insults eluded Cloud so Zidane helped once again, "Call me over when you think of a proper adjective."

Cloud not wanting to deal with the pain of seeing his loved one in someone else's arms, and that too at his expense walked back down to the valley completely dejected, not noticing the fallen OK along the pathway.

_**Meanwhile… **_

"What in the world happed here?" OK wondered. But his curiosity paused for a moment when a yellow leaf materialized over Squall's body.

The leaf started radiating enormous amount of light in all directions. "It a summon" Ok recognized.

Yes, indeed it was a summon. The Phoenix. When Squall was KO'ed the Phoenix Pinion, a good luck charm which Bartz gave him, activated.

The yellow bird rose from the ashes and its insubstantial light revived the fallen allies, one after another. But, there was one, little, technical problem. When Phoenix is summoned, it not only revives the fallen members, but also attacks the opponent.

In this case, Terra, Zidane, and Cloud were on the outer slops of the cliff, while the every curious Mr. OK was on top of the cliff overlook at this event unfolding.

Poor bird was confused as it did not find any clear target for its attack. So it chose the only onlooker of the event, OK.

The moment Phoenix turned its head towards OK, he knew what was coming his way. "You stupid bird brain," he screamed before sliding on the pathway to the valley, hoping that the bird would miss its target.

Luckily the bird's attack was few feet above him. His slide came to a stop. He dusted himself off the ground and smiled with satisfaction.

But, fortune wasn't on his side, much like his other friends. Phoenix missed its target awfully and struck a tree dangling almost horizontally off the side of the cliff. Just when OK was enjoying his moment of triumph he heard the rumbling from the top and noticed a huge branch, accompanied by much debris, heading his way.

"Do'h" before he could say or do anything else he was knocked out by the falling objects. KO'ed Onion knight just rolled along with the rest of the junk and rubble.

_**The folks down below…**_

After being revived, the first thing they noticed was their brand new nemesis making his way towards them. Cloud came near them and plopped down without even looking at them, completely depressed.

"Just what the hell were you doing up there you moron," yelled the Cecil, loosing his cool.

"Don't want to talk about it," said Cloud trying to avert any sort of conversation.

"You were supposed to be at the guard duty, did you not hear out screams?" said agitated Squall.

"Oh that was you?" he said more to himself than anyone else, "Strange, I thought I was hearing things again. I though may be Sephiroth was messing with my head."

"Grrrrr," growled Frioniel.

"This is clearly a pointless conversation. Let's just do it," suggested Bartz. Everybody nodded in a silent approval.

Warrior of Light began the proceeding, "_**End All**_"

Frioniel was next, "_**Brush Lance**_"

Followed by Cecil's _**Paladin Force**_

"_**Whirlwind Slash,**_" from Bartz was next in line.

"_**Lionheart,**_" said Mr. Leonhart

"_**BlitzAce,**_" said eagerly awaited Tidus.

Six warriors, one target, Cloud Strife… It's payback time… or rather, Strife time for Cloud...

After a huge cloud of dust, after clanking and clashing to numerous swords, after ripping of muscles and breaking of bones, and execution of all the best of the best limitbreak / overdives / or whatever else you want to call 'em. The remains of Cloud hit the land… naturally KO'ed long before the execution of most attacks.

All the heroes landed back on their feet… and just fell to the ground in exhaustion from enduring so many attacks in so little time.

_**On the way down to the valley…**_

All this commotion was more than enough to grab Terra's attention. She ran down the slope towards the valley, dragging Zidane along with her.

What she saw baffled her to no end. She saw all the protectors of the world sprawled on the ground defenseless, barely a shadow of their usual self. Their cloth all torn apart, cuts and burses enshrouding their handsomeness and manliness, and their spirit crushed to pieces.

Seeing all this, Terra asked an innocent question, "Woh! Guys, did a **tornado** run through here or what?"

"NOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOO Oooooooooo" screamed the chorus of fallen bodies on the ground.

Zidane not realizing got closer to examine the fallen allies.

The wind suddenly started picking up and the mist gave away to the massive influx of air. Within moments the force of wind became catastrophically strong and a full blown tornado appeared. The strong wind gushed past Terra as it lifted the first person off his feet, Zidane, and hurled him in the eye of Tornado.

One after another, strong and weak, awake and KO'ed were all swept away by the raging tornado.

Terra gasped in horror, not fully understanding what was going on.

The wind hurled people around as it they were mass-less feather. The closest to the ground, the Warrior of Light, was nearly 20 feet high and the peak was held by Zidane, well over 100 feet high.

Without realizing the potential of her words, Terra commanded, "No! Stop!"

And the Tornado did stop… and the gravity kicked in. As the wind dispersed from the top, the first one to feel the effect of gravity was Zidane. Without wind supporting his weight, he went into a free fall, good over 100 feet. Being a monkey or monkey-ish certainly helps in these sort of situations. But, nothing can prevent what happened next, one after another, the heroes came crashing on the land piling on Zidane, squashing him like a bug.

"**Holy** sh*t," was all Zidane was able to utter before being completely squashed.

The key word in Zidane's last sentence was "Holy"

A white light filled the sky in a blink and the boundless energy stuck down with tremendous power, knocking the wind out of every breathing creature. Terra was no exception.

"What in the world is going on here?" Terra demanded. Fortunately, her wish for knowledge was instantly granted.

"This is called The Valley of Mist," said a familar voice emanating from all directions.

The mist swirled around in frenzy as a shape emerged from it.

"This is a land of immense magical potential. The magic field in this area is so strong that the moment you utter a name of a spell, or an attack, it instantly conjures. Hence your unfortunate predicament," Cosmos explained trying her best not to laugh at the comic tragedy, but failed to hide a tinge of mischief and amusement in her voice.

"All your suffering was caused because you called for some sort of attack. Perhaps you did not realize the power of your words," she said before healing everyone.

"You must be careful. Don't forget that you are the last hope of this universe. You are the last line of defense in this war of life and death," no sooner did she finish the sentence, her body dispersed into the mist around.

No sooner did she finish the sentence, everybody screamed her name in unison, "Cosmon! No!"

No sooner did they finish the screaming, a puddle of dark mist surrounded them and a demonic figure emerged from the ground. This was probably the Grim Reaper's luckiest day, he had struck a jackpot, because this was going to be his biggest harvest... and best one, and perhaps the most satisfying one by far. With a grin on his face, or skull to be precise, Grim Reaper harvests one hero after another. After admiring his art, the Grim Reaper gave a sickening laughter before liquefied back into the earth.

No sooner did she teleported out of the area she realized that something was wrong. She could feel the heroes calling out to her… but not in a very friendly manner. To satisfy her curiosity, and to rectify her mistake, if any, she went back to check it out.

No sooner did she enter back into the area she got a flashback of her last exit. "You are the last line of defense in this war of _**life**_ and _**death.**_" Upon reminiscing her words she broke into a childish laughter before uttering a simple, "Oops!"

* * *

A/N: If you chuckled, smiled, or laughed then you owe me a review :)

Don't forget to check out the sequel, "Power of words 2!"


End file.
